


To the night we met

by Anonymous



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alpha Cassian, Alpha Jyn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Begging, Desperation, Falling In Love, Jyn Erso Is a Good Bro, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Nesting, Nipple Licking, Not really drugging but placebo supplement for suppressants, Omegaverse, Onega Bodhi, suppressants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Undercover spy Captain Cassian Andor rescues an omega in heat from viscous alphas.Years after the incident, Cassian realizes that they were meant to be mated.FIRST CHAPTER HAS ATTEMPTED RAPE. NO ONE TOUCHES AND THEY ARE STOPPED, BUT THE INTENT IS THERE.CHAPTER 1: CASSIAN UNDERCOVER AT THE IMPERIAL ACADEMYCHAPTER 2: POST DEATH STAR 2 HAPPY/BETTER TIMES
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	To the night we met

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST CHAPTER HAS ATTEMPTED RAPE. NO ONE TOUCHES AND THEY ARE STOPPED, BUT THE INTENT IS THERE.
> 
> CHAPTER 1: CASSIAN UNDERCOVER AT THE IMPERIAL ACADEMY 
> 
> CHAPTER 2: POST DEATH STAR 2 HAPPY/BETTER TIMES

Cassian was patrolling the halls, a few hours into his evening shift at the Imperial Academy he was infiltrating, when he was consumed with the unmistakable scent of an omega in heat. 

“Impossible,” Cassian whispered. 

Imperial protocol was that everyone, no matter their rank or second sex, took suppressants to control them. All breeding was done under Imperial procedure. Conversely, the Rebellion never forced suppressants on anyone, allowing them to choose and offering them any and all support they needed. 

Cassian walked towards the scent, and then he hears it, the laughing of some of the academy students. 

“This can’t be good,” he murmured. He rounded a corner and found one of the dormitory doors open, a crowd of five students and judging by their scents, all alphas. The scent of the omega was driving Cassian wild, and he worried about going into rut. Something a spy undercover would instantly be recognized for. 

“I’m the one who slipped him the placebo’s! Let _me_ fuck him!”

“I’m the one that came up with the idea! I should go first!”

Cassian knew how it was possible for an omega to be in heat now. As he approached, he saw one of the students, naked, cowering in the corner. He looked so desperate and frightened. This wasn’t just an omega in heat: it was attempted rape. Lucky for Cassian, he outranked all of them.

“What’s going on?” he barked. The students all turned, shocked, their smiles fading. One of the cockier students who was closest to the omega and clearly ready to take him, sauntered up to Cassian.

“We’re just trying to help. Captain,  _ sir _ .”

Cassian crossed his arms and looked right back at the student. “Funny, contradicting a superior  _ and  _ slipping a fellow student a placebo so you can have your way with him seems like the exact opposite of helping. In fact, I’m quite sure it’s grounds for expulsion.”

The student put on his best alpha face and tried to back Cassian out the door, but Cassian side-stepped and walked further in the room so that he was blocking the omega from the lechery of the students. 

“Prove it,” the student hissed. Cassian smirked and pushed a button concealed on his wrist and within seconds, a hulking KX droid was in the doorway. The students all scattered like flies, knowing that once a security droid was present, they’d have no recourse: all conversations and footage would be accessible to prove their guilt. 

“Thanks,  _ Droid,”  _ Cassian said, not wanting to address his best friend by his name. “I need to speak to this student for a few moments, but I’d like to report this incident in full.”

K-2 looked at Cassian, then at the omega, then left the room, letting the door shut in his wake. Instantly, the man was up and clinging to Cassian, grinding against his leg. 

“Please sir,” the man begged. Cassian looked at the man who couldn’t have been much older than himself. His eyes were blown wide and his copper colored skin was glistening with sweat. His head was shaved and his face clean, and Cassian could feel the dampness from the man’s slick soaking through his uniform trousers. It was enough to make Cassian lose his breath.

“Please. Please help me.  _ Alpha _ .” He started grinding into Cassian and his scent was so sweet and overpowering, Cassian almost did it. But he had to be strong. With as much tenderness as he could muster, shoving all his instincts down, he took the man’s arms and gently pushed him away. 

“I’m sorry they did this to you, my sweet dream, but we can’t.”

The omega was back on Cassian again, grabbing at his cock. His eyes went wide with want. “Alpha, you’re so hard. Please…” 

Cassian absolutely couldn’t deny that he’d immediately responded to the man’s begging, but it wasn’t right. He gently pushed the hand away and backed the man onto his cot. 

“My sweet dream, I’ll go get you what you need. You don’t need me. You’ll be fine,” Cassian whispered in his ear. He was so close to his gland, and Cassian wanted to _bite_ , but it was wrong. Cassian was shaking, he’d be in rut and then he’d betray this man, himself, and his cover. 

“Stay strong, I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“But Alpha!” the man cried out, spreading his legs and displaying himself for Cassian. Cassian choked a sob as he left the room. Imperial bases kept a supply of toys for school recruits that hadn’t yet gone through their first heat, and trembling, Cassian made his way to the supply closet and picked out everything to help the omega and wrapped it in a towel. He grabbed some lube for himself for later and ran back to the room: the sooner he was out of the omega’s presence, the better. 

When the door slid open, Cassian had to bite his cheek. The omega was sprawled out, one hand on his small cock and the other fingering his hole. The bed was soaked with slick and precum, and the scent of the omega was so strong, Cassian felt like he was going to suffocate. 

“Look, Alpha,” the man purred. “I can be so good for you. I’m ready,” the man whined. Cassian unwrapped the toys and placed them on the bed, looking away. 

“No, sweet dream. You’ll be fine with these. I’ll let your superiors know what happened, and I’ll make sure no one harms you and we’ll get you back on a suppressant schedule.”

The omega surged up from the bed and grabbed Cassian’s cock again. “Why don’t you want me? I want you…” he whispered passionately. Cassian did want him. Too much. To sink his teeth into his neck. To knot him. Cassian pushed his hand away and grabbed a dildo, placing it in the omega’s hand. 

“You don’t really want me, sweet dream. Everything you need is here. You’re safe now.” Cassian turned to leave, but as he put a hand to the light switch, he saw the omega already fucking on the dildo. Cassian ran faster than he’d ever run before. 


End file.
